Tacos y Scones
by Hamburguesas and Scones
Summary: Dos países diferentes, dos polos opuestos, Mexico y Reino Unido, unidos por una sola causa... 2015 Año de México en Inglaterra e Inglaterra en México.


_Aclaraciones:_

_-Todos los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz_

_N/A:  
¡Hola a todos aquellos que están detrás de la pantalla! …Bien, antes que todo y antes que nada, debo aclarar que este fic es un proyecto entre la grandiosa escritora Lady Raven Baskerville y yo —Coookie moster—… ¡Fue y es un gran honor haber trabajado con tan excelente escritora que con el tiempo se convirtió en una amigan tan especial para mí! …Bien, ¡A lo que venimos! Estoy aquí para presentarles este muy…MUY interesante proyecto, está principalmente enfocado en la pareja UKMex, ¡Les juro que no se arrepentirán de su elección si eligen leerlo! Este fic tiene pronosticado demasiado drama y comedia en sí. Así que sin más, ¡Que disfruten su lectura! _

_**Prologo:**_

_**Bienvenido a este colorido desastre**_

Soltó un bufido lleno de cansancio para luego pasar su mano sobre su alborotado cabello rubio. La verdad, hace ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía igual de cansado como en esas últimas semanas; ¡Ni siquiera cuando era el niñero del bastardo de Alfred! Y dios, ese niño realmente era difícil de cuidar.

Miro hacia las coloridas calles en las que se hallaba, había gente por doquier sonriendo, bailando y cantando alegres melodías que eran como una caricia para el oído. El británico apresuro más su paso, no es que sea un aguafiestas o un anti social, ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasaba es que tenía demasiado trabajo como para malgastar algo de su preciado tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes como divertirse; aparte, se sentía lo demasiado cansado como para unirse a aquella colorida fiesta.

Después de que acabara su trabajo en aquella nación latina, volvería a su querida Inglaterra por un merecido descanso. Miro su reloj de mano hecho de plata pura, del estilo del siglo dieciocho. Con su poblada ceja ligeramente arqueada miro hacia la hora, ¡Faltaban quince minutos para reunirse con México, y él seguía atorado entre toda la gente! ¡Se cambiaría el nombre si no llegaba temprano! ¿Por algo él era la nación de la puntualidad, no?

Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en hallar la forma de salir de ese hervidero de gente. Miro a su alrededor buscando rutas alternas pero hasta los callejones estaban atiborrados de personas o puestos ambulantes. En estos casos ser un caballero no era una opción; empezó a empujar para abrirse paso, lo que resulto efectivo pero se ganó un par de insultos que a pesar de que no sabía que significaban sonaban demasiado hirientes.

Al final, después de taclear a las personas y comprarle a un ambulante un matamoscas eléctrico, llego a la secretaria de relaciones exteriores. Nuevamente miro su reloj comprobando que llego dos minutos antes de la hora establecida y entro a la recepción.

Apresurado, se dirigió al escritorio donde se encontraba una menuda secretaria de cabellos y ojos castaños; Su pelo largo y lacio hacían resaltar su piel aperlada y su bien definido rostro.

—Excuse me lady, ¿Me podría decir dónde es la sala de juntas donde se llevara al cabo la reunión de negociaciones internacionales? —Pregunto, como todo un caballero manteniendo su postura recta y elegante.

La menuda mujer volteo a ver al británico, encontrándose con las pobladas cejas de este. Se le escapó una pequeña risa al ver tan gruesas cejas, pero al instante cayo al escuchar el gruñido de enojo del inglés.

— ¿Usted es el señor Arthur Kirkland, verdad? —Pregunto la mujer mientras tacleaba con una rapidez impresionante en su ordenador.

—Sí, ese soy yo. —Aseguro el europeo orgulloso mientras ajustaba las solapas de su saco. Debía de estar presentable ante la nación mexicana, aun después de tantos años… Aun podía recordar su dulce fragancia a flores en plena primavera combinado con el exquisito olor del chocolate. Debía admitirlo, fortalecer los lazos de las dos naciones lo tenía más entusiasmado que a una adolecente en su baile de graduación. En tan solo pensar en ella lo hizo sonreír de emoción, no le importaba que tan estúpido se viera sonriendo, nadie le podría borrar esa sonrisa.

—La junta se ha cancelado, señor Kirkland. —Le informo el secretario mientras miraba un tanto curiosa al inglés. ¿Era ella, oh aquel rubio cambiaba muy drásticamente de estado de ánimo de un momento a otro?

El oji verde, al escuchar tales palabras borro su sonrisa de golpe. ¿Era una broma, cierto? Eso no podía ser… ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¿Había arriesgado su título de impuntualidad para nada? ¡Ni siquiera le informaron que se cancelaria! Si antes estaba de mal humor, ahora está de uno peor.

—Disculpe señorita, pero a mí no me informaron que se cancelaria la junta. —Reclamo el rubio enojado, con sus manos posadas sobre sus caderas y el ceño fruncido mostrando todo el descontento del europeo.

—Señor Kirkland, lo estuvimos llamando por más de media hora tratando de informarle que la junta se cancelaria, pero usted no respondía el celular. —Se defendió la secretaria, aparentemente indignada, conservando un tono de voz neutral.

¡Pero el en ningún momento escucho cuando lo llamaron! Enojado, busco su celular por los bolsillos de su saco. Sonrió nervioso al no encontrar su apreciado aparato electrónico, busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Pero nada. ¡Pero si él estaba seguro de que se había traído su celular consigo! Busco también en su portafolio, y otra vez en su saco. ¡No estaba ni su celular, ni cartera! ¡Le habían robado! Por eso no había recibido las llamadas. ¿Pero cuando? Estaba seguro que lo traía antes de adentrarse a aquella multitud de gente…Rayos.

Desesperado paso su mano derecha hacia su cabeza masajeándose la cien, este día nada le estaba saliendo bien. Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era una tarde libre, ¡Solo pedía una tarde para el mismo! ¿Era mucho pedir?

—Okay, okay… ¿Sabe si se pospondrá junta? —Volvió a preguntar el rubio, curioso como cansado.

—Si señor Arthur, la junta se pospondrá para el día de mañana a las cuatro en punto. Por favor sea puntual.

—Gracias…—Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Dio la media vuelta y se fue a recorrer la secretaria de relaciones internacionales para satisfacer su curiosidad, al fin y al cabo, no tenía mucho que hacer, las siguientes cuatros horas de su vida estaban libres gracias a la cancelación de la junta.

Las instalaciones del lugar eran modernas, provocando que el edificio destacara entre los demás pues los que estaban a su alrededor eran de la época colonial.

Se detuvo un momento… ¡Como amaba esa combinación! Moderno con lo antiguo. Su país al igual que este podían describirse de esa manera…no por nada ambos eran de los principales lugares turísticos en su continente correspondiente.

Siguió caminando, distrayéndose con todos los adornos que encontraba y mirando por las ventanas como la gente iba de un lado a otro. Desde ese punto parecían pequeñas hormigas, a diferencia que los insectos tenían una mejor organización que el pueblo mexicano. Por un lado veías a personas vestidas de aztecas danzando, justo al lado de ellos estaban los baños públicos y a la izquierda estaba la iglesia.

_¡Ricos tamales oaxaqueños! ¡Pásale y cheque sin compromiso! ¡Firma contra la reforma energética! ¡La paz del señor, hermanos míos! ¡El fin del mundo se acerca!_

Vaya desorden… ¡todo estaba revuelto! Se sintió perturbado por un segundo y se abrazó a si mismo ¿Cómo lidiaba México con todo esto?

Un pensamiento fugaz pero que se quedó marcado en su cabeza lo dejo en shock. Su madre, Britania solía decir que con ver la capital de una nación podías definir su carácter, sus fallas y sus aciertos, pues ese era su corazón. Miro una vez más la ventana.

—Desorganizada. —murmuro volviendo a ver los baños públicos.

_¡Tamales en la fonda de doña Chuy!_

—Ruidosa…—se tapó los oídos para no escuchar el anuncio.

_Venga a la ceremonia de la virgen, nuestra patrona._

Observo la iglesia, luego el palacio nacional, ambas estaban a la misma altura ¿coincidencia?

—Muy religiosa…se nota…pone a la iglesia y al estado como iguales…con el mismo poder—Trago saliva—esto es complicado…

Muy pocas veces había podido estar con México mucho tiempo, por lo general solo se veían para el G20 o en situaciones de guerra, jamás para hacer un intercambio cultural como este…que duraría un año entero… ¡un año!

¡Bloody hell! ¿Qué haría con una chica tan rara un año? Él tiene que vivir seis meses aquí ¡seis malditos meses!

Suspiro, esperaba que su estancia fuera…lo más normal posible.


End file.
